Harmony
by Adara Lyena
Summary: This is a yaoi fic. A Trowa and Quatre get together story based upon their mutual love for music.
1. Waiting

Rating: PG (so far)  
Main Pairing: 3x4  
Status: incomplete, unbetaed  
Warnings: Not much yet, will have a happy ending of course  
Summary: A 3x4 get together story based upon their mutual love of music.  
(get together fics are my fav type of fanfiction so that'll be pretty much all I write)  
  
Harmony  
Part 1  
  
Music filled the hall, caressing the ears of the listeners, soothing nerves frazzled by stress and worries. The soft trills and crescendos of Bach emerged from a small violin held in the grasp of a beautiful young man. Eyes closed, he swayed slightly as he brought forth from his violin the music that his enraptured audience had come to hear. Although, admittedly, some had come not to heard the music but instead to gaze upon and admire the beauty of the young master musician.  
  
One listener had come in order to remember, to relive the moments he had spent with the young musician. It had been over a year since he had laid eyes upon the blonde violinist. Seeing the blonde again, even from a distance, made him realize just how much he had missed him.  
  
Trowa realized he should not have stayed away for so long; yet, he had needed that time in order to relax after the wars and to learn how to be 'normal'. The time had also allowed him to try to understand his feelings for the young man he was currently watching.  
  
Seeing Quatre again, seeing and hearing him play with such skill and passion, confirmed for Trowa just how much he admired and indeed loved the young man. Trowa just hoped that Quatre would accept him back into his life. Trowa would be satisfied with just being friends with Quatre; so long as Trowa could be near him, he would be happy.  
  
As Quatre's performance ended, Trowa quietly exited the building, wondering how he could meet up with Quatre. As Trowa walked away from the performance hall, he happened to look down a nearby side street and saw a very familiar man standing next to a black stretch limousine. Trowa realized that this might be the only opportunity that he would have for quite awhile to meet up with the heavily guarded Quatre. Decision made, Trowa turned down the side street and approached the man.  
  
The man turned towards Trowa as he said, "Hello, Rashid."  
  
"Mr. Barton! What a pleasant surprise. I hope you have been well."  
  
"Yes. And you?"  
  
"Quite fine. I hope you will stay until Master Quatre appears, he will be very happy to see you."  
  
Trowa felt his stomach flutter in response to the fact that, if Rashid was right, Quatre would be happy to see him. Trowa had been nervous about how Quatre would receive him, wondering if he might be angry or reject him because Trowa had disappeared for more than a year and had never contacted Quatre. But if Quatre would be glad to see him, then Trowa had some hope that he would be able to renew his friendship with the blonde.  
  
"That's what I had hoped to do, I would very much like to see Quatre," Trowa eventually said.  
  
"Well, then, why don't you wait in the limo so we can surprise Master Quatre," Rashid said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow in response, greatly surprised that this seemingly somber man would suggest such a thing. Although, Trowa had to admit that he rather liked the idea. So he nodded to Rashid and got into the limo. Once inside he stumbled around the dark interior until he was seated facing the back end of the car. Making himself comfortable, Trowa settled down to wait for Quatre.  


End Part 1

  
-I know it was rather short but it seemed like a good place to stop!  



	2. Reunion

Warnings/Notes: Same as part 1; also, perhaps some OOC for Trowa (not sure about that though)  
  
Harmony  
Part 2  
  
Trowa did not have to wait long, soon he heard a very familiar voice moving near the limo. Nerves caused him to clench up and start breathing faster. The door opened and Quatre tumbled into the car, followed by his violin case and several more items.  
  
"Rashid! Why is it so dark back here?" Quatre shouted as he tried to maneuver all his things as well as himself. "Turn on the lights!"  
  
Trowa had to struggle not to laugh; he did not want Quatre to know he was here yet; he wanted to observe him more and see what would happen next. Trowa had not expected his meeting with Quatre to go quite like this. This did not matter though, for he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
The lights turned on and Rashid asked from the driver's seat, "Better, Master Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, thank you!"  
  
As Rashid started driving to wherever they were going, Quatre still had not noticed Trowa, since he was too busy arranging all of his things on the floor in front of him. Once finished, Quatre leaned back in his seat with a sigh and closed his eyes. This aggravated Trowa greatly, for he was very eager to get their reunion started.  
  
So, Trowa cleared his throat softly. This caused Quatre to open his eyes and sit up with a start. Gaping bug-eyed at Trowa, he tried to speak but failed. Shifting nervously under the intense stare, Trowa waited for an explosion, which happened almost immediately.  
  
"Trowa!!" Quatre shouted as he launched himself across the car towards Trowa and latched onto him. "I can't believe it! It's really you. I was beginning to think that I would never see you again. I've missed you so much," Quatre ended with a whisper while desperately hugging Trowa.  
  
Trowa could not remember the last time he had felt this happy. Everything felt right now that he was holding Quatre and making him this happy. Regretting that he had stayed away so long, Trowa was now determined never to leave Quatre again.  
  
"I've missed you too, Quatre. I'm sorry I stayed away so long and never contacted you."  
  
"That's all right. I'm sure you had your reasons. But just promise me that you'll never do it again!"  
  
"I promise," was the gentle reply, accompanied by a small smile.  
  
Quatre smiled back as he settled down next to Trowa.  
  
"I really enjoyed your performance tonight, Quatre."  
  
"Thanks! But how did you know where to find me? Or was it just by chance that you were at my concert?"  
  
Trowa blushed ever so slightly as he replied, "Not by chance, I had hoped to meet up with you tonight. I knew where to find you because...well, I've paid attention to what you've been doing the past year. So, I knew that you had become a musician and gave performances."  
  
"So, you know pretty much everything that I've been up to; yet, I know nothing about what you have been doing. That's hardly fair! I'm going to have to insist that you come over to my place so we can catch up."  
  
Trowa grinned broadly, which caused Quatre to look surprised. He had been hoping that Quatre would invite him over. This pleased Trowa greatly for it seemed that he and Quatre were going to quickly become friends again and perhaps, Trowa hoped, something more than friends.  
  
They chatted quietly about unimportant things as they waited out the ride to Quatre's place. When they got there, Trowa found it to be a luxury penthouse apartment in the middle of the city. Trowa helped Quatre carry his things up to the apartment. Once there, Quatre immediately dumped everything into one of the various rooms and then headed off to the kitchen, intent on getting them some drinks and snacks. The two young men then settled themselves on one of the couches in the spacious living room. They then chatted for hours.  
  
Trowa told Quatre about how he had decided to stay with his sister and the circus in an attempt to live a quiet life. Quatre confessed that he had handed over the family business to his sisters for the exact same reason, for he found that being a violinist was much more relaxing and enjoyable.  
  
After many hours spend talking about various things, Quatre asked, "Trowa, I was wondering if you would like to play your flute with me, like when we first met?"  
  
"Now?!" Trowa asked incredulously while looking at his watch, which read 1:37.  
  
Laughing, Quatre replied, "No, not now, silly. I mean professionally. You know, make a recording, give a concert. We could invite the guys to come listen to us. I'm sure they'd love to come, especially Duo."  
  
Sitting quietly, Trowa considered Quatre's proposal for several moments. He had not practiced his flute in a long time, so he highly doubted he could match Quatre's skill, which surely would not reflect well on any performance they gave together. Yet, it would be nice to perform with Quatre again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Unable to resist the pleading look Quatre gave him, Trowa smiled slightly and nodded, which prompted Quatre to shout for joy.  
  
"This is so exciting! It's going to be so much fun. Tomorrow we can start practicing together and probably in a week or so we'll be able to give a concert together."  
  
"There is a problem though."   
  
"What?" Quatre asked with a worried look.  
  
"I didn't bring my instrument."  
  
"Oh! Is that all? Well, we'll just have to go out shopping tomorrow and buy you a new one!"  
  
"Quatre, that really won't be necessary. I can just have Catherine send my flute to me."  
  
"But that'll take too long! I'll pay for the flute; you don't have to worry about that. Besides, it'll be so much fun shopping together for it."  
  
"Quatre, you don't have to pay for it! I can take care of that."  
  
"No, no! I insist!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Giving Trowa a frustrated look, Quatre said, "I **will** pay for it! I'm not letting you send for yours so I should pay for it. There's no use arguing with me. I've made up my mind and you know I can be very stubborn when I want to be!"  
  
"True," Trowa said with a smile. "All right."  
  
"Great! This is going to be so much fun. OK, then. We'll want to get an early start tomorrow so how about we call it a night?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Trowa stood and helped Quatre carry the leftover food and dishes into the kitchen. While Trowa knew it was a good idea to go back to his hotel and get some sleep, he was not yet ready to leave Quatre. Being with Quatre again made him feel more content and happy than he had ever felt over the last year. Even though he would see Quatre tomorrow morning, Trowa felt an irrational longing to not let Quatre out of his sight, to stay with him for the rest of the night and perhaps even for the rest of his life.  
  
Trowa shook his head, amazed at what he had just been thinking. He had never imagined that he would be such a hopeless fool when in love. Yet, here he was, already thinking about forever with Quatre and he had only been back in the blond boy's life for a few hours. It was a bit unreasonable; yet, Trowa could not help himself, he could not control his intense feelings for Quatre.  
  
"Hey, Trowa!" Quatre said while nudging him with his elbow, effectively getting Trowa out of his head and back to reality.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you stay here for the night? It would be much more convenient. And I can send Rashid over to your hotel to pick up some of your things," Quatre said with another one of those pleading looks that Trowa couldn't resist.  
  
Trowa's stomach fluttered in excitement. This was definitely a good development. With any luck, he might even get an invitation to stay with Quatre for his entire visit.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre. I would like to stay here with you."  
  
"All right! OK, well, I'll show you where the guest room is."  
  
Trowa followed a rather bouncy Quatre out of the kitchen, through the living room, down a long hall and finally into a bedroom.  
  
"Here it is! You have your own bathroom. There should be fresh towels in there, as well as other necessary things. My room is across the hall if you need anything. But, please, just make yourself at home." After a moment of hesitation, Quatre continued with "I'm really glad that you're here Trowa. It's so good to be with you again."  
  
"I'm really glad to be here with you, Quatre."  
  
This earned Trowa a barely discernible blush that pleased him greatly.  
  
"Goodnight, Trowa."  
  
"Goodnight, Quatre," Trowa said with a smile as he watched Quatre leave the room.  
  
Getting ready for bed, Trowa prepared himself for a long sleepless night. For how could he possibly sleep when he felt so happy and so excited about his future, which now seemed like it would be involving Quatre a great deal.  
  
End part 2

-Not sure when the next part will be written, hopefully soon though!


End file.
